Heaven
by air element
Summary: Peeves and Moaning Myrtle... James and Lily... Nope, won't work out in a million years. But you can cut that down to one if James and Peeves make a deal...
1. The Deal

**Chapter One: The Deal**

Peeves floated down the corridor, holding a box of chocolates. Not just any chocolates, but caramello choccy delights. They also contained Love Potion. He was secretly in love with Moaning Myrtle, but was not having much success, so had reached to extreme measures.

He continued floating until he reached the portrait of a very fat lady dressed in satin pink. He stopped and thought for a while. He thought until he heard two raised voices. The poltergeist grinned and disappeared into the suit of armor standing nearby.

A group of seven were heading towards the painting. They consisted of a reclined boy, two boys and two girls who were finding the argument highly amusing, and a very agitated boy and girl.

"I am _not_ a piece of property! Don't act as if you own me. I'm allowed to date _whoever_ I want!I am so _sick _of you. Can't you give me a break?" Lily yelled furiously.

"_Evans_-" James began.

"Oh, don't _Evans _me," Lily snapped, "I'm warning you Potter. You annoy me _one _more time and I'll... I'll... I'll ask out Snape."

"You wouldn't," gasped James.

"You don't know anything about me or what I would or wouldn't do," Lily said coldly before turning to the Fat Lady, "Spellotape."

The door swung open, revealing an entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily went to clamber in, but James grabbed hold of her arm.

"Lily, you can't ask out Snape," he said sternly, "I won't let you."

Lily's eyes opened wide, then narrowed into dangerous emerald slits. She reached out and slapped James' face with all the strength she could muster.

The crack echoed through the corridor, and before you could say _Gryffindor is going to win the Quidditch Cup this year _Lily strode into the Common Room, up the stairs and into her bedroom, nose held high.

Sam and Lizzie looked apologetically at the boys before going after Lily.

James slowly raised his hand and tentatively touched his bruised cheek. He stood there stunned for a few moments before his eyes started to prickle.

"Women," a voice sympathized.

The four marauders whipped around, James embarrassed that someone had seen his argument with Lily hastily wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Peeves," Remus acknowledged, "What are you doing here?"

"And how would you know?" asked James rather rudely, "about women I mean," he added as Remus raised his eyes questioningly.

Peeves's cheeky face grew hot but cooled down quickly.

"I'm here to make you an offer Potty," he said primly.

"What _kind _of offer?" asked James suspiciously.

"Weeeeeeeell, anyone can see you're having trouble with Lily Evans," Peeves said honestly, "I-I'm having trouble with a girl too. The deal is, we each make a girl of the other person's choice fall in love with them. I convince Evans that you're this really great guy. _You _convince... the girl of my choice that she hasn't lived until she's my girlfriend."

"And who is this _girl of your choice_?" Sirius asked gleefully.

"Moaning Myrtle," Peeves said, eyes glazing over.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all snorted with laughter.

"Geez Prongs, he has the same look that you do when you're thinking about Evans!" Sirius got out, clutching his sides.

"Shut up, Slack-Black," Peeves snapped, "Now Snotter, I just _happen _to have these delightful caramello choccy delights filled with a rather _special _potion... which you probably can guess."

He revealed a red box exuberantly tied with a purple satin ribbon. He opened it and plucked out a chocolate which he gave to James.

"Snotter, you can give that to Evans. So, there's the offer. Do you accept the deal?" Peeves asked.

James had already made up his mind.

"Yes," he agreed firmly.

"OK," said Peeves, hiding his delight, "I've got to get going or people will begin to think I'm going soft."

He pelted water bombs at them and zoomed away.

**Like it? I didn't put Peter or Remus in much so I'll put more of them in the next chapter. This chapter might have sounded a little (or very) weird because it was mainly about **The Deal**. I'm open to any suggestions, constructive criticism and improvements on the title and summary. Please review and give a rating out of ten.**

**air element **


	2. Peter's idea

**Thanks to my two FABULOUS reviewers**

**James's Fire**

**shmoky-bear**

**- Gimlihamster **

**Love you guys! Please review everyone!**

Remus whacked James upside the head.

"Ow," whined James rubbing his sore spot, "What was that for?"

"Don't you _dare _give her that love potion contaminated chocolate," Remus said sternly, folding his arms.

"Why not?"

Sirius took control eagerly, "Mate, she'll eventually find out... and when she finds out... well, I wouldn't be in your shoes for galleons!"

James pondered, "Okay, if she likes me even a little bit more by a week, I won't give her the chocolate."

"Hey Sirius, hey Peter, hey Remus, hey James," came a cheerful voice.

The boys spun around.

"Hey Sam," they chorused.

"Where ya goin'?" asked Sirius.

"To the library," Sam said absent-mindedly hitching up her bag of books.

"You'd better watch out," she added, "Lily's in a foul mood. She yelled at some first graders and made a girl cry."

Remus whistled softly and James's forehead crinkled.

Peter had been thinking hard. He wasn't as stupid as people thought he was.

"Sam, can I come with you? I-I need to finish Professor Binn's essay on the goblin revolution," he said. _Wow Peter, smooth _he thought happily.

"Sure!" Sam grinned at him.

"'K, let's go."

They walked down to the Hogwarts's huge library. Sam cleared two spaces on the desks and sat down with her books.

"Actually Sam, I didn't come to finish my homework," Peter said hesitantly.

"Why did you come then?" asked Sam, bewilderment emoting from from her sea and gray colored eyes.

"I want to know as much about Lily as you do. James is kinda depressed that Lily doesn't like him, and I want to know what she does like," Peter said.

"Oh," Sam said thinking, "_Oh_."

"..."

A broad grin lit up Sam's face, "Okay, here's what you and James need to know..."

**'Ello, it's my readers! How was this chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. There's a bug going around in my family and I conveniently happened to catch it! I'll update soon.**

**air element**


End file.
